As computers have become increasingly commonplace, the amount of electronic data that has become available to users has grown tremendously. While having access to such large amounts of electronic data can be very beneficial to users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that it remains difficult for users to find the particular electronic data that they are looking for. For example, users can encounter situations where they are accessing multiple different applications in order to find the particular electronic data they are looking for. This typically involves users requesting the different applications be executed, navigating to the search interfaces of the different applications, and entering the same search terms into each of the different applications. This can result in a cumbersome and frustrating experience for the user.